bad_slackersfandomcom-20200213-history
Thundersnow
Thundersnow 'is a 1984 Canadian-American animated musical, historical fantasy film. Produced by True Skies Animation Distribution, originally released on August 13, 1984, True Skies Pictures. Thundersnow marks the first animated film of the True Skies Animated Canon. It was Directed by Michael Murfaw, who in turn created the animated short film in 1975. It was written by Dilbert Levan, who later wrote the Klondike Animated film Scruffy. The movie is based on an animated short film Liberty Cries which also feature the same setting and plot. Except it did not revolve around a witch, and revolved around a warlock fighting against the British. Thundersnow is considered to be significant It is generally considered to be the first Canadian animated film to significantly achieve the same success as does American animated films, his first-ever animated feature. Thundersnow was the first major animated feature made by a Canadian animated studio outside of the National Film Board of Canada, the most successful motion picture released in 1984, and, adjusted for inflation, is the second highest-grossing film of 1984. This historical moment in motion picture history changed the medium of animation. Before 1984, Canadian made animated films and short cartoons had the lesser mainstream sucess than American animation. Thundersnow also draws attention to the “Magicals” fight for freedom against an oppresive religious extremist; group bent on a genocidal extermination of American magicians. And the fight between free willed magicians against the rogue magician bent on world domination. Highlighted the allegory between the Cold War’s fight between communism and democracy, and the Quebec sovereignty movement from the anarchist an populist viewpoints. Most particularly the likening of the Patriotic Wizard turned rogue against the American revolutionaries, to the October Crisis of 1970 Synopsis During the American Revolution, a young immortal French-Canadian witch named Stéphanie Vernaïs aka, Stéfanie the Protectress and Thundersnow, and her elf Marjorie Backstory Set during the Revolutionary War, a young immortal French-Canadian witch named Stéphanie Vernaïs aka, Stefanie the Protectress and the only child of two alchemists; escaped New France to Massachusetts. From her abusive pastor that raised her as a child. She fled after pastor of a church had been executed by British troops for murdering her parents as a toddler. The story takes place both before and the Battles of Lexington and Concord. And before the Declaration of Independence was signed. Stefanie buys a house elf named Marjorie and treats her like an equal. She uses her family’s wealth to buy an abandoned cellar that used to house barrels of whiskey. And turns it into a sanctuary for American witches and wizards escaping persecution and Judge Claudius Superbus O’Higgels’ tyranny. On April 20th 1775, Stéphanie and Marjorie execute a plan to start the American Revolution by firing the “shot heard ‘round the world” to incite a war. Follwing the Battles of Lexington and Concord. Stefani and Marjorie form a vigilante group to drive O’Higgels out of Boston. Unfortunately, she is framed for Jacob Lounge’s murder and she must choose between taking Presley Llanfrew’s advice on leaving America; and returning to the British Province of Quebec. And staying in America to continue fighting against O’Higgels forces at the expense of her life. She must avoid the possiblity of capture and exscution for a murder she did not commit. She decides to fight in both the American Revolutionary War and the Gunpowder War so she can Jacob Lounges real killer. Plot Part One: Let Freedom Ring It’s First Bell Set six months before the Battles of Lexington and Concord. Following the disastrous Monmouth Affair. A young goblin was tied to a post by the townspeople under Judge Charity’ orders. A young, swashbuckling, vigilante witch named Stéfani and the elf Majorie La Verne order the goblin to be released or to be reported to King George III. Charity furiously orders Stéfani not to mention the King’s name. When the townspeople refuse to help the goblin; she uses a sword to set the goblin free from his shackles. And openly defies Judge Charity, she calls her a zealot. And recites “Let me conclude with a general Call to the true British Spirit, which, like purest Gold, ha no Allay. How readily would I encourage it, through the most threatening Dangers, or feverest of Pains, or Pledge of Life itself! Let us imitate the glorious Example we enjoy, in the saving Offspring of our King, and blessed Guardian of our Country. Him let us follow with our keen Swords, and warm glowing Hearts, in Defense of our just Cause, and Preservation of Britain's Honour.” Enraged by this, and the goblin’s unshackling. She orders his troops to execute Stéfani for “high treason to the crown“. The soldiers close in on Thundersnow, Marjorie comes to her defence by fusing with Stéfani into Thundersnow, which Charity refers to this an “act of witchcraft”. Thundersnow engage in a boxing duel with all of Charity’s goons. While Nicholas Flamel strike the goons with an enchanted sword, causing them to poof and leaving only Broeckner Buckleveldt: a British redcoat and a soldier of the Puritanical League, an anti-magic terrorist organization. He is prepared to arrest Thundersnow, only to get caught in a sword fight. Major Sam Leach arrives to the scene and hold the Judge at sword-point, demanding that she call off the execution or she would be executed himself. Charits reluctantly orders the execution to be cancelled. Thundersnow delivers a speech calling on every witch, wizard and warlock to take up training and use military force against Charity and Judge O’Higgels. Much to Charity‘s own fears of a rebellion against her. She flees back to the Salem Citadel to report a complaint to High Inquisitor Milo Superbus O’Higgels. Thundersnow defuses back into Stéfani the Protectress and Marjorie La Verne the house elf; Thundersnow returns to her original form, revealing to be the peace loving Stéphanie Vernaïs. She and her house elf Majorie La Verne arrive at the Old North Church to seek “sanctuary” by Archreverend Penny Brock. But in reality attends a meeting with the magical rebel cell known as “The Second Purim“. Led by Jessica Pike and Nicolas Flamel. Bucklevelt was sent by O’Higgels to arrest Stéphanie for commiting witchcraft. Only to accidentally stumble into a Second Purim meeting. Presley Llanfrew confront Broeckner, accusing him of trespassing. The two men engage in a sword duel until it was broken up by Nicolas Flamel. A minuteman named Major Sam Leach, who was seen earlier in the riot. Welcoming Broeckner to the club, he was given a spare seat to join the debateful meeting. Stéphanie gives the map to Flamel; and she gives Broeckner giving instructions on how to gather every witch and wizard out of Boston and take them to a town called Chasity Pond. Where it has a disused whiskey cellar, which have been turned into a secret rebel base. Flamel and Stéphanie debate on how to deal with Judge Milo Superbus O’Higgels without further causing a divide between the patriots and royalists. With the men discussing plans on how to drive the religious madman back to Britain. Presley laments the idea of driving O’Higgels out of Boston and makes a suggestion of assassinating him. The debate inspires Buckleveldt to consider defecting to the Patriots. He makes a counter-argument about assassinating him and retorts that assassinating with a musket could cause a civil war. He implies that “all hell will break lose on the colonies. Assassination would a useless gesture“ and said that rhe entire magical populace would all be executed for “high treason to the British crown”. Flamel discused that the Thirteen Colonies are already on the brink of war. He quotes that “War could break out at anytime. The Sunshine Justice Movement has done nothing but deliver speeches on how to remove him peacefully. If the American magical population start to take up arms to revolt against the High Inquisitor. We’re looking at a full blown civil war that could spread to the general population. Nobody in the magical community would be able to stand a chance to prevent a Second Salem Purge. Boom... An explosive thunder. War breaks out.” This impresses Marjorie on an idea on how to get the Americans and the British to start fighting each other. Stéphanie becomes inspired on Marjorie and Flamel’s idea on pitting the Americans against the British. She sugests that she can use a disguise to create a distraction with Marjorie‘s help. Broeckner disliked the idea of starting a war, because that would cause shots to be fired. Stéphanie takes Marjorie, Flamel and Broeckner’s arguments as a source of inspiration for an “ultimate distraction that could start a war”. Broeckner scolds Stéphanie on having an elf as a slave. She agrees to being scolded, because she replied that she is an abolitionist. She informs Flamel and the gang that she never abuses Marjorie, and treats her like a real human being. Stéphanie and the gang hold hands together, making a vow to never tell anybody about their plans to create a distraction. They leave the church, with a plan to start finding any witch and wizard in Boston to start recruiting them for an armed rebellion against O’Higgels. While Stéphanie revert back to her Stéfani the Protectress form. The soldiers swarm the Second Purim members, Stéphanie and Marjorie engage the Puritanical Soldiers in sword duel, giving the group time to escape. Buckleveldt subdue the duo, allowing the soldiers to take them to the dungeons at the Salem Citadel. At the Citadel Broeckner, Charity and O’Higgels are having a dinner in the dungeon, while waiting for the duo to be flogged. Broeckner requests O’Higgels’ permission to visit the duo. Using this as an opportunity to help Stéfani and Marjorie the Elf escape the lashings in the dungeons. The duo steal a musket, while Broeckner returns to the dinner table. Meanwhile, the duo take refuge in a cellar underneath the tavern. Stéfani reverts back to her original form again, discusses that musket is what they need to execute a scheme to induce the Americans and the British into fighting each other as a distraction. Realizing the danger of O’Higgels threatening the destruction of the magical populace in America, and ultimately in the world. The soldiers enter the tavern to hunt down the escapees, only to find out that the duo have vanished. It is revealed that they teleported to a safe house on the outskirts of Concord. The duo have decided to seek refuge there for the next six months in order carefully plan the ruse. In the Winter of 1775, Back at the Citadel, High Inquisitor O’Higgels begins to realize that the American magical community is weaker than they used to be. And Stéfani has escaped from the citadel He orders the Inquistion Guards to prepare the the Second Salem Witch Trials. He instigates a citywide for Stéfani, by arresting members of the Bostonian magical community to prepare for a Second Salem Purge until she is found. Meanwhile, Jacob Lounge is found murdered during the hunt for Stéfani. O’Higgels and Charity burn down countless houses across Boston in their wake. Stéphanie and Marjorie teleport back to Boston, she hides in the alleyway to revert back to Stéphanie to avoid capture by O’Higgels’ goons. Broeckner realises that O’Higgels has lost his mind. He defies the High Inquisitor and the Judge’s orders by saving the innocent and defenseless family of a toymaker. O’Higgels Order Broeckner to be executed for treason, the executioner in is shot in the head offscreen and dies immediately. The camera pans onto the shot of a Wampanoag soldier Crazy Lace. He fires more warning shots at the soldiers allowing Broeckner to escape, and collapsing onto the street of exhaustion. Benedict Arnold shows up to pick up Broeckner, to get medical help. She meets with Flamel before sailing back to France. O’Higgels heads out into the countryside, as a rainstorm fans out the flames in Boston. Foiling his plans for a Second Salem Purge, he decides to head to the Old North Church. She returns to the Old North Church, only to find out that she has been framed for murder. She was tied up by Jessica Pike to be interrogated by Major Samuel Leach, later Presley Llanfrew unshackled Stéphanie from a chair. Presley warns Stéphanie that she could be captured and executed if she‘s caught. She was struggles to choose between staying in America and returning to Canada. She leaves the church, sobbing. Marjorie consoles her that everything will be alright. She reluctantly accepts the choice of returning to Quebec City. O’Higgels and Charity have arrived at the church. Major Samuel Leach greets the Graycoats, Charity, O’Higgels and Samuel Leach discuss of plans of waging war against both the Thirteen Colonies, and the British Empire. So he can complete his genocidal agenda. Overhearing the conversation Stéphanie learns that O’Higgels killed Jacob Lounge so that the British cannot stop O’Higgels. Major Samuel Leach has his own plan on preventing the Revolutionary War from taking place. He persuades O’Higgels to burn down the entire countrysides of all of Massachussets. He discloses the location of a rebel gunpowder depot in Liston. O’Higgels accepts this idea, execute their plan on preventing the Patriots from arming the Magical community. O’Higgels shows his wand to Leach, clearly revealing to Leach he is an evil warlock himself, but keeping it a secret from the public. His wand duplicated a copy of itself, he drops his real wand on the floor and Marjorie crawls under a table, (to Leach’s shock) takes off his mask to reveal his true form as Whiteface. Marjorie takes the real wand to use it as part of a plan. Marjorie would later plan on handing O’Higgels wand over to Broeckner, using it to place a hex on O’Higgels soldiers, by causing a smallpox outbreak by magical enchantment. Upon learning that Samuel Leach is taking sides with O’Higgels, Marjorie and Stéphanie leave the church, heading to the Faneuil Hall to create a plan to fake Stéphanie’s execution in an attempt to expose O’Higgels as an evil warlock. On Christmas Eve of 1774, Stéfanie and Marjorie console each other on executing a death ruse. As part a plan to give Marjorie her freedom. Stéfanie laments at the way other elves are treated, and Marjorie said that she is lucky to be treated like a friend from a human being, rather than being treated like a typical slave. While Marjorie is at first hesitant to do her assigned task, Stéfani is adamant, assuring her that this is the staging a fake execution is only way to give Marjorie her freedom, and to end to cut off ties with The Second Purim. So they can focus their plan on igniting the American Revolutionary War. She wants to use the fake execution as way to expose O’Higgel’s hypocrisy to the public and convince the Patriots stop O’Higgels and to find Jacob Lounge’s murderer. In the last order given to Marjorie, before reforming back to the Protectress form to fake her execution. She creates a illusionary figure that mimicks her original form and strikes it down with a killing curse to make look like she dropped dead. Meanwhile, a smallpox outbreak devastates an entire army of Greycoats. Including those involved in the attempted murder of a toymaker’s family, who also die from smallpox complications. Charity: the Leader of the Puritanical League died of a staph infection after she accidentally steps on a rusty nail barefoot while interrogating a farmer’s family. In a eulogy, O’Higgels becomes the new leader of the Puritanical League, allowing him to lead both the Puritanical League and the Salem Inquisition. The members deliver the Salem Salute, the hand salute with the right arm extended outwards and the right fist closed. Closing the first part with an intermission. Part Two: The Shot Heard ‘Round The World As spring arrives, O’Higgels soon returns the Old North Church forcing the Archreverend to hide the members of the Second Purim. Discovering that Benedict Arnold helped Broeckner escape, the High Inquisitor bluffs that he knows where the Vagabonds Cellar is located in Chastity Pond and that he already captured the rebels hidden gundpowder storage. And that he intends to attack it on April 20 with a battalion. After he leaves, Presley Llanfrew requests Stéfanie, Jessica and Marjorie’s help starting a war before O’Higgels does, though reluctant he agrees to join. Using the musket Leach left abandoned. Three days later, O’Higgels and his forces arrive with his troops. He offers Major Christopher a hand in dealing with the militiamen near the inn, where Stéphani stayed and Broeckner sought refuge. In the wooded thicket, Stéphani and Marjorie are waitng for the British to make their move against the militia. The duo fuse into Thundersnow, as the British move in ready to disarm the militia. Thundersnow brandishes a musket and fires a shot into the air, causing the British and the American to fire at each other. Kicking off the American Revolutionary War; O’Higgels and his troops flee the fighting. Thundersnow arrives at Chastity Pond to meet up with a local militia under the command of Dodger Biggs who is guarding the entrance to the Vagabonds Cellar. Thundersnow and Presley Llanfrew enter the cellar with Dodger Biggs. Only to find it and Broeckner is almost hung by the town entertainer Smokey for being spies, but he is saved when Thundersnow intervenes and clears up the misunderstanding. Broeckner tries to get the cellar to retreat as O’Higgels plans to invade however, Presley warns Crazy Lace that O’Higgels is preparing for war. O’Higgels's army appears, and capture the two men and the all of the citizens, with the High Inquisitor revealing that he followed Broeckner and Presley to the Cellar. Unknown to O’Higgels, The rebels from the town of Liston and the city of Boston appear immediately afterward, revealing themselves to be Jessica Pike, Rionach Wallace, Samuel Leach, Beverly Christian, Nero Benedict, Gideon Fletcher and Nicholas Flamel, the original seven members of the Second Purim. Jessica scolded O’Higgels by telling him that Stéphanie expected better manners from her guests. O’Higgels, expresses his disgust that Stéphanie has allowed “Boston’s vermin” to seek refuge in the cellar. The denizens overpower O’Higgels thugs; The Battle of the Cellar ensues between the citizenry, the rebels and O’Higgels‘ thug army. In the battle, Broeckner and Presley are freed by the rebels, allowing them to join the battle. The soldiers surround the rebels with O’Higgels taking off his mask revealing his true form as Whiteface to his enemies. The soldiers and the rebels charge at the doors, preparing to light the gunpowder barrels and O’Higgels grabs a sword and orders his men to destroy the cellar. Thundersnow ignites a rebellion among the magical people of Massachussets who have had enough of O’Higgels’ tyranny and a take up their muskets, ready to charge at O’Higgels goons. O’Higgels, however, manages to break in and force his way into the other side of the cellar only to armed vigilantes fire muskets at O’Higgels, causing him and his army to retreat in panic. An angry mob armed with pitchforks, axes, sickles and clubs arrive to the scene and more soldiers force their way out of hiding, hurling burning gunpowder barrels at O’Higgels’ soldiers, driving them out of the cellar retreating back to Boston. Next, The Bostonian magical refugees escape the fighting in the Cellar as they head off to Liston, leaving Whiteface alone to deal with the rebels himself. Major Samuel Leach reveals the truth behind Jacob Lounge’s death to Broekner and the rebels, exposing his treachery to Second Purim. He hexes Jessica Pike, Thundersnow duck punches Leach in the back of the head, dropping to the floor. The latter cause a transitioning of the role of main antagonist to Leach for the rest of the movie, as explained in a fourth wall break by Thundersnow. Leach reminds Whiteface that he is no longer in charge of plotting a coup against King George III and defeating George Washington’s forces. Due to Whiteface’s hypocrisy of his magical heritage and his disgust over the failure of his plot to destroy the American magical population. Leach states that he plans of building an empire of his own design, was left up to Leach as he seeks to destroy the two notorious anti-magic groups with his own armt. And build a Transatlantic, atheistic, magocratic nation state to his own design. Angered over the perversion of his plans. He threatens to kill Leach for “taking away his conquest”, with his dagger. Dodger Biggs appears in the shot with a threatening to shoot O’Higgels in the face if he didn’t drop the sword. A furious Leach, disarms his former superior and finally rejects all of the ideology that O’Higgels had taught him. Thundersnow sees this as an opportunity to engage Whiteface in a duel. She tells her friends to stay in the cellar and arrest Leach. The deranged warlock chases her onto the balcony of the manor, where he attacks Thundersnow and her allies with his sword. Dodger Biggs shows up suddenly in the scene with a hand cannon, threatening to shoot O’Higgels in the face if he didn’t drop the sword. Thundersnow again defuse into Stéfani and Marjorie. Stéfani reverts to her original form as Stéphanie Vernaïs. Whiteface‘s lustful feeling kicks in, ordering Stéphanie to accept his proposal to live with him as his mistress. She rejects the proposal telling him off to Biggs. She reminds Whiteface of the crimes committed American magical community. Enraged over the reminder of his atrocities and his tendency to cannibalize executed prisoners. He tells Stéphanie is “nothing but a stupid kid!”. Stéphanie retorts that she is a stupid kid, and asks if he’s got a problem with that. He succumbs to his embarrassment and gives into his anger. Whiteface maniacally quoting the Bible, preparing to swing the sword at Stéphanie in his grave attempt to kill her. Benedict Arnold intervenes by shooting the zealous warlock four times with a pistol, sending him falling from the balcony, to his immediate death upon hitting the ground. The two men congratulate Stéphanie for their help in stopping O’Higgels, She, Marjorie, Arnold and Biggs leave the manor. Reuniting with her friends at the cellar, the rest decide to split up into teams. As they are heading back to Boston to help the Patriot and the British form a militia under Jessica’s wing, help launch the Battle of Salem against the leaderless and supportless Salem Inquisition and the Puritanical League as part of a plan to flush them out of Salem and Boston. Benedict Arnold decide to focus his on efforts of fighting the British and Broeckner Bucklevelt return to Boston to meet with Benjamin Franklin, returning from his trip to London and Nicholas Flamel returning to America to help Jessica fight in the Battle of Boston. While Stéphanie leave for Philadelphia to find George Washington as he left his home Mount Vernon to join the war against th British. She intends to use her time in Philadelphia to get help from George Washington in sending backup forces to capture the Salem Citadel and help destroy the Puritanical Palace with Gideon Fletcher plotting The Salem Gunpowder Plot. The second part concludes with another intermission. Part Three: Liberty and Justice Cries A Loud Voice On November 5, 1775. During the Siege of Boston, the magical communities of Salem have launched an assault against the Salem Inquisition and the Puritanical League. American flags alongside with flags of magical armies have been seen along the wreckage of the Salem Citadel. As witches and wizards mount their broomsticks, casting spells against the defenses of the Citadel, rioting breaks out in the dungeons. Samuel Leach and Flamel, discuss a plan on releasing him from a Gaol, so he can once again help the Second Purim dfive the anti-magic extremists out of Salem and Boston. Meanwhile, Stéphanie return to Boston with the back up armies requested to George Washington. In the midst of the fighting, Witches and wizards launch airstrikes with their wands to help rebels capture the citadel. Broeckner and his own band of bandits ignite the gunpowder, causing the wave of explosions to rock the Salem Palace. The fireworks go off at the palace, As the citizens celebrate their victory over the palace’s destruction. Flamel releases Leach from a gaol, using this as an opportunity to use dark magic to massacre the leaders, clergy and members of the Salem Inquisition. His eyes glow red over the carnage. The Second Purim rebels hunt down Samuel Leach, learning of his escape. Stéphanie becomes Stéfani, engaging the traitorous Leach in a sword duel. Jessica cast a spell to knock down a wall to subdue Leach, he emerged from the rubble and escape to Boston Harbor. Leach and his goons cast a spell on a ship allowing it to fly away. The rebels concluded the operations in Salem, Broeckner Bucklevelt makes the choice of helping Major Biggs, drive the pious extremists out of Boston with the help of the British and the Patriots. Stéfanie, Marjorie and her rebel friends accept the fact that with America at war with the British, things are not going to be same as they used to be. They discuss a plan of attack against Leach while in London. They realize that Leach is a real threat to the British Empire, with O’Higgels dead. Unsure on how to get to London, to protect the king. Gideon Fletcher suggest on flying to London, using their alicorns. Presley Llanfrew agreeing to stay here to finish driving the Graycoats out of Boston and defeating the British. The rebels arrive in London after flying their alicorns. Stéphanie Leach escape a gaol at FortThe crowd celebrate jubilantly and go to help her friends back from . As they run toward him rhey attack, they punchkick Leach, causing him to drop his wand. Major Samuel Leach reveals the real reason behind overthrowing the British Empire to Stéfanie. She reluctantly accepts this choice and returns to Quebec City for the first time since she was a child. she and Marjorie the elf depart Massachusetts on a carriage. Cast '''Andrée Lachapelle — '''Stéphanie Vernaïs: '''Jennifer Balanzor — Marjorie La Verne the House Elf: Marjorie is Stéphanie’s street wise, house elf who she became her friend. She dreams of having her freedom from human slavery. Though she is treated like an equal rather than as a servant. ' Lanny Broyles — Presley Llanfrew: A sympathetic ally of America’s magical community. And the Continental Congress representative who fights for the civil rights of elves and the American magical community. He suffers from progressive hearing loss due to an undisclosed illness. 'Tom Hulce — Broeckner Buckleveldt: A British redcoat who defected to the Patriots prior to the Battles of Lexington and Concord. He was originally tasked with hunting down every witch and Wizard in Massachusetts under O’Higgels. ' 'John Hurt — King George III: The King of the British Empire and the ruler of the thirteen colonies of British America. ' 'Michael Bell — George Washington: An American general and future President of the United States of America. ' '''Tony Jay — Milo Superbus O’Higgels a.k.a Whiteface: A cold hearted, ruthless, self righteous and religiously pious Colonial Massachusetts judge and a crypto warlock. He was appointed as the Colonial High Inquisitor by King George III following the suspension of Massachusetts self government. Due to his hypocrisy of his magical creed. He thinks he is flawless and above the law, and with his position of power, he can do no wrong. He believes that there is corruption in the world around him, except that he see corruption within himself. This stems from his ignorance of his magical heritage, and his hatred towards the American magical community, and his desire to commit genocide against them. He is shown to have a lustful feeling toward Stefani, threatening to have her hanged and made into a meal. When not carrying out “god’s duties”; he enjoys eating meals from executed prisoners. This implies that he is cannibalistic towards executed criminals. He is the darkest True Skies villain to date, and the film’s main antagonist. Note: he was never shown eating criminals on screen. 'Cary Grant — Major Leach: A Patriot soldier and the film’s true antagonist. He was responsible for Jacob Lounge’s murder, and framed the murder on Stefani. It was later revealed that he was working for the Salem Inquisition. ' Re editing Category:1984 films Category:True Skies/Skylight Animation films Category:Fictional Films Category:Animated Films Category:Science fiction films Category:Films based on folklore and mythology